Speechless
by Tsuru-san
Summary: Raze has decided that he sees Soren as more than just an adversary. What a shame the lycan can’t bring himself to say it. (SorenRaze SLASH!) Companion piece to “Numb”.


A/N: Well, if you came this far, I'm impressed. However, let me state, FOR THE FINAL TIME, this story is SLASH! As in guy/guy. Although there's no actual real action going on, it's still there.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don't own them. Don't sue me.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
The unrelenting rain pounded down as the black limousine made its way through downtown Budapest's meandering cobblestone streets. The elegant car moved along languidly since Raze was in no hurry to arrive at the rendezvous point, and in fact, Lucian was already late for their meeting with Kraven. The lycan bodyguard smirked slightly at the thought. Lucian frequently enjoyed driving the vampire regent up the wall simply to see how far Kraven could be pushed.  
  
With an automatic flick, the windshield wipers cleared a sheen of water droplets from the slanted glass. Seeing that they had arrived at their destination, Raze slowed the car even further and pulled up beside the curb. He stepped out of the limousine, and peered around through the mask of rain for a few seconds, wondering if Kraven had either left or not shown at all.  
  
Then movement to his right caught his attention, and Kraven stepped out from a darkened followed by Soren. Raze's next breathe was taken a bit more sharply as he set eyes upon the dour janissary, of course he should've realized the aristocratic regent would not come alone. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the two vampires' clothes were in a state of slight disarray. Soren's lips also looked a little bruised, so it wasn't too hard to guess how the nightwalkers had spent their time waiting for Lucian to show.  
  
Raze was barely able to stop himself from sending a jealous glare in Kraven's direction as the vampire climbed into the back of the limo. The decadent regent had no concept of loyalty whatsoever. Kraven had Soren's utter devotion and yet he insisted on turning the majority of his attention elsewhere. Both bodyguards knew perfectly well what went on between the lycan and vampire leaders at a lot of these meetings, and it was common knowledge to the vampires that Kraven was –obsessed- with the Death Dealer Selene. Raze had learned from Lucian about Kraven's ill-fated advances concerning that vampire-bitch.  
  
Lycans, naturally, were not averse to the occasional threesome, but the regent's amount of polygamy could be considered insulting. . .no wonder Selene was still refusing Kraven. Raze shifted his light brown eyes over to Soren, contemplating how the stoic janissary did not take offense at his lover's causal dismissal. Had a lover ever treated Raze in such a fashion, the relationship would have ended immediately and probably with a little bloodshed too.  
  
Soren appeared to be leaning calmly against a lamppost, its weak light faintly casting shadows over his angular features. Appearances were deceiving, however, and Raze would have bet a great deal of money that the ex-death dealer was even now scanning the street for signs of trouble.  
  
/I wonder what color his eyes are. . ./ he thought idly before pushing such thoughts aside. Attempting to mirror the vampire's thoughtless indifference, Raze tried to remember every horror story he'd ever heard about the austere janissary. The lycan's face shifted into a stony stare as he recalled a few particularly gruesome and callous accounts that occurred when Soren was still Viktor chief overseer.  
  
Raze's eyes changed abruptly to electric blue as he continued to mull over the reasons why a good number of lycans disliked Soren. Raze himself had occasionally contemplated sinking his fangs into the vampire's ancient skull and crushing it to a pulp. The lycan would most definitely enjoy devouring Soren—literally or figuratively, either choice seemed toothsome.  
  
Raze allowed his eyes to run up and down the janissary's black-clad form. He was well aware that Soren was probably watching him, but the lycan didn't give a damn. Mentally, he began to fill in what he expected to find beneath the vampire's clothes. It wasn't an entirely difficult task either considering that the now drenched outfit clung enticingly to Soren's slim body.  
  
/A thin build. . .lean but sculpted muscles. . .flexible if his skill with whips is true. . .long hands and fingers. . .smooth abdomen. . ./ Raze couldn't quite suppress a wicked smile as his gaze—and imagination—spiraled even lower. . .  
  
"Well?" an irritated voice called, breaking into his thoughts. Raze turned his eyes from the vampire's waist and upward to his pale face. Soren's brow was furrowed slightly, no doubt he was perplexed as to why he had become the subject of the lycan's appraising stares. Raze opened his mouth to say something but the words stuck in his throat as the vampire strode over to the parked limo.  
  
Truly, if lycans had the strength of wolves, then vampires must possess all the aerial grace of bats. Soren moved with a confident easy step, almost seeming to glide rather than walk. Finally, all that separated them was the front end of the car. Raze could feel the stirrings of a slow fire smoldering in his belly, and it was a good thing Soren was still out of reach on the other side of the limousine.  
  
Misreading Raze's heated look as a sign of actual appetite rather than desire, the janissary snapped icily, "As hungry as you are for flesh, I'm sure you can restrain yourself until some ignorant human comes along."  
  
About half a dozen lewd thoughts associated with the words "hungry for flesh" immediately surfaced in Raze's mind, and the lycan had to lean forward on the hood of the car to hide the growing bulge between his legs.  
  
/Say something!/ his mind screamed. /Or better yet, grab him, push him against the nearest wall, and fuck him senseless!/  
  
Somehow, he doubted Lucian would approve of such actions, and long moments of silence passed between them. The impact of each raindrop splattering against the limousine's waxed hood sounded deafening.  
  
/Just talk!/ he mentally berated himself. /Lucian has absolutely no problem screwing Kraven!/  
  
Raze opened his mouth again—  
  
And the limousine's door opened. Raze turned his head to see Kraven step out looking positively rejected and uncharacteristically humble. Apparently, the lycan and vampire leaders would not be doing any planning—or each other. . .at least, not tonight.  
  
Raze glanced back at Soren and was surprised to find the janissary's intense gaze fixed on him. The vampire had noticed that the lycan bodyguard was about to speak, and Soren wore a curious look of inquiry, still waiting to hear what the other was going to say. Raze had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking. He opened the car's door and slid speechlessly into the driver's seat not caring at how uncomfortable his wet clothes made him feel. Once again, he'd had his chance, and once again, he'd waited too long.  
  
END  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
A/N: Bring on the flames. . . 


End file.
